Solve for $z$, $- \dfrac{3z - 2}{3z - 1} = \dfrac{1}{7} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3z - 1$ $ -(3z - 2) = \dfrac{3z - 1}{7} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $7$ $ -7(3z - 2) = 3z - 1 $ $-21z + 14 = 3z - 1$ $14 = 24z - 1$ $15 = 24z$ $24z = 15$ $z = \dfrac{15}{24}$ Simplify. $z = \dfrac{5}{8}$